TarzanLok (adaptacion)
by Panther White
Summary: Korra, es una niña que junto a su familia naufragan en las costas de África. Sus padres son asesinados y una gorila decide adoptarla, pasan los años y la jungla donde ella vive, llega un grupo de extraños, entre ellos se encuentra Asami, de la cual, Korra se enamora a primera vista, esto las lleva a tener una gran aventura...
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, emmm… ¿Qué hay de nuevo? Jaja aquí les traigo este fic adaptado de una de mis películas favoritas, además de que fue una sugerencia de Massapao, de verdad gracias y espero de corazón que te guste…_

 _Los personajes tanto de Lok como de Tarzan no son míos, solo son parte de esta historia_

 ** _~(ouo)~_**

La noche estaba estrellada pero un camino de humo tapa un fragmento de aquel cielo, a lo lejos podía apreciarse un barco en llamas de él un bote salió, la marea lo llevo hasta una isla, de este bote salieron 3 personas, salieron del bote una pareja, una señora muy hermosa aunque con el vestido un poco desgarrado, en sus brazos tenía una bebé de menos de un año y a su lado, un señor alto y fornido, caminaron un poco adentrándose a la jungla, la bebé señalo un árbol torcido, el padre feliz por el hallazgo de su hija le revolvió el poco de cabello que tenía.

La pareja decido que ese sería su nuevo hogar, hasta que alguien los encontrará, sin perder tiempo, comenzaron a construir una casa con los restos del barco y con ayuda de algunas plantas.

Dentro de aquella jungla, un gorila jugaba con su hijo, este no tenía más de un año, le bebé gorila se subió en el lomo de su padre para luego correr a los brazos de su madre quien los veía divertida, una noche, la familia estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, hasta que a una rana traviesa, despertó al pequeño, este por estar de juguetón y seguir a la rana se alejó de la manada, no se dio cuenta de que una jaguar lo estaba cazando, para cuando lo hizo, ya era tarde, trato de correr pero al ser un pequeño a comparación del jaguar, no pudo escapar, los padres del pequeño llegaron tarde, solo pudieron ver como su pequeño era devorado por el jaguar.

El padre, al ser el Macho Alfa, guiaba y cuidaba a los demás, estaba triste por su pequeño, pero no lo demostraba, para ocultar su tristeza, se tornó serio y frio, pero la madre no podía evitarlo.

De repente, la madre escucho el llanto de un bebé, sin importarle nada, se dirigió en dirección del llanto, cuando llego, pudo apreciar una construcción e el árbol, se acercó lentamente, cuando entro quedo sorprendida, había sangre, rasguños y cosas rotas, detrás de una manta, habían dos cuerpos cubiertos de sangre, se dirigió hacia una cuna algo destrozada, vio un bulto que se movía, retiro la manta y se sorprendió al ver a aquel bebé y viceversa.

La bebé estaba feliz que inmediatamente le estiro sus bracitos a la gorila, ella la cargo, ambas estaban felices, pero no duro tanto ya que el jaguar que había matado a su pequeño y a los padres de esa bebé aún estaba en la casa, solo espera el momento indicado para comerse a la bebé.

La gorila no permitiría que esa bestia se devorara a su nueva bebé, así que trato de huir pero este era más rápido, el jaguar derribo a la gorila, provocando que la bebé callera en una red que había debajo del piso de madera, el jaguar fue por ella pero debido a que la red no era firme se enredaba las patas, la gorila vio por el agujero que había cerca, de lo que era el mástil del barco, tomo a la bebé por el pañal, pero era muy grande que no cabía por aquel agujero, deslizo a la bebé entre las tablas que por suerte estaban un poco separadas y así fue más fácil sacarla.

Una vez la bebé de nuevo en sus brazos, escucho como se rompían las maderas detrás de ella, el jaguar salía por aquel agujero, la gorila no dudo ni un segundo y salto hacia un bote que estaba sujetado por una cuerda, el jaguar veía a sus bocados bajar en ese bote que no se dio cuenta que una de sus patas se atoro con la cuerda, la madre gorila bajo del bote y un poco más alejada volteo a ver al jaguar que se había atorado, le gruño y siguió su camino.

Después de un rato llego con su manada.

 **Mira mamá, es la tía Kala** –Decía emocionada una gorila* esto llamo la atención de la manada, todos se acercaron a saludarla, pero se dieron cuenta que traía algo en sus brazos, se sorprendieron al ver a la bebé.

 **Es una fea y rara cosa** –Decía la gorila acercándose para ver la mejor.

 **¡Terkina!** –le llamo la atención su mamá.

 **¿Qué?, es la verdad** –Se justificó ante el regaño– **Además ¿Qué es eso?** –Se acercó aún más.

 **Jeje es una bebé** –Kala reía ante la curiosidad de Terk.

 **¿Enserio?** –Kala le dio al bebé para que la cargara, la pequeña le tiro del pelaje de la cabeza– **¡Ay!, creo que no me quiere** –Después de un rato, ambas se encariñaron– **¡Hey!, que linda cosa rara, ¿dónde está su mamá?**

 **Yo, seré su madre ahora** –Decía sonriendo.

Los demás gorilas que estaban a su alrededor se miraron sorprendidos y confundidos, detrás de ellos se acercaba el Alfa hasta quedar frente a ella, la miraba con seriedad.

Del susto, Terk le devolvió la bebé a Kala, el Alfa la olfateo, instintivamente la bebé comenzó rio.

 **Kerchak** –Dijo Kala con algo de temor– **Lo salve de Zabur.****

 **Kala** –Dijo en tono suave– **Ella no repondrá a nuestro hijo.**

 **Lo sé, pero ella me necesita** –Miraba al bebé.

 **Pero…** –La miro confundió– **No… se parece en nada a nosotros** –Cambio su expresión– **Vas a devolverla** –Dijo en tono autoritario.

 **¿Qué? No puedo hacer eso** –Decía preocupada.

 **Si la jungla lo quiere el…** –Fue interrumpido.

 **Yo la quiero** –Dijo con firmeza.

 **No dejare que pongas en riesgo a la familia** –Se estaba enfadando

 **¿Acaso te parece peligrosa?** –Le ponía al bebé enfrente.

Kerchak se levantó en dos patas y rugió goleándose el pecho, al caer callo de frente de Kala, ella por instinto protegió al bebé, poniendo su mirada firme.

El Alfa se dio por vencido, a ella no podía intimidarla, suspiro resignado.

 **¿Estaba sola?** –Pregunto suavizando su tono.

 **Si, Zabur mato a sus padres** –Decía en tono triste.

 **¿Segura?** –Entre cerrando los ojos.

 **Si** –Lo miraba seria.

 **De acuerdo, puede quedarse** –Se dio media vuelta.

 **¡Oh Kerchak! Será una buena hija** –Estaba emocionada.

 **No me malinterpretes** –Voleo la mirada– **Dije que se puede quedar, no que será mi hija.**

Sin decir más siguió su camino– **Dormiremos aquí** –Ordeno y se retiró del lugar.

Terk se acercó con Kala– **¿Cómo se a llamar tu cachorra?**

 **Su nombre es Korra** –Sonrió al mencionarlo

 **¿Korra? Que nombre tan raro, al igual que ella** –Ambas rieron ante eso.

 **¡Jovencita a dormir!** –La llamo su mamá, la cargo en su espalda y se la llevo.

Kala subió a un árbol cercano y preparo la cama, se acostó acurrucando a su bebé.

 **~~~Años Después~~~**

 **Kala despertaba y buscaba el calor de su hija, pero no la encontraba comenzó a asustarse hasta que el sonido de un elefante la asusto.**

 **Jajaja que susto te di mamá** –Decía la niña, no mayor de 10 años, que colgaba de unas lianas.

 **Si, que susto** –ayudado a su hija– **¿No puedes imitar animales menos ruidosos?**

 **Si puedo má pero la verdad no son para nada divertidos** –Decía sonriendo.

 **Entonces inventa tu propio sonido** –La empujaba para que fuera a jugar.

Korra sonrió y empezó a hacer ruidos, daba vueltas y corría, estaba tan entretenida que no se dio cuenta de que choco con la pata de Kerchak, él la miro seriamente.

 **Upss… Jeje… yo…** –Fue interrumpida.

 **¡Ahí estas!** –Llego Terk a salvarla– **Discúlpala Kerchak sabes que es muy torpe** –La acariciaba de la cabeza, el Alfa solo rodo los ojos con fastidio– **Corre** –le susurro y se esfumo, Korra sonrió nerviosa y fue tras Terk.

Ya retiradas, Terk y Korra se detuvieron– **Si quieres que él te quiera, debes alejarte.**

 **Lo sé pero choque con él sin querer** –Dijo entristecida, eso dos amigos de Terk pasaron por donde estaban ellas.

 **¡Vamos Terk!** –Grito uno de ellos.

 **¡El último es un escarabajo!** –Grito el segundo.

 **¡Si y el primero se lo come!** –Contesto riendo.

 **¿Puedo ir con ustedes?** –Korra puso ojos de cachorro.

 **Veras… Korra… es que tu… emmm… no eres tan rápida como nosotros** –Dijo sin herir sus sentimientos– **Y tú solo nos retrasarías.**

 **Pero quizá pueda seguir su paso** –Trato de convencerla.

 **Si eso crees, entonces ven** –Término de decir eso y salió corriendo, Korra salió tras ella pero apenas la alcanzaba, rápidamente se quedó atrás.

Cerca de la cascada se encontraban una manada de elefantes y en la orilla estaban jugando dos gorilas amigos de Terk.

 **Hooolaaaa diversióón…~** –Cantaba cuando llego– **Muchas gracias querido público.**

 **Terk, al fin llegas después de siglos** –Le reclamaba uno de sus amigos.

Terk iba a reclamar cuando fue empujada por Korra, provocando que ambas cayeran.

 **Jeje hola chicos** –Dijo sonriendo.

 **Díganme por favor que no estoy viendo a la maravilla sin pelo** –Decía enojado y con ironía.

 **Terk me dijo que si les seguía el paso podía venir** –Ignoraba lo que había dicho.

 **!Ay no! Terk ¿Qué hiciste?** –Dijeron ambos enojados.

 **Tranquilos, yo lo arreglo** –Decía en susurro– **Oye Korra ven** –La nombrada se acercó y esta la abrazo– **Si quieres quedarte, tendrás que conseguir uno de estos** –Se arrancaba un pelo de su cabeza, en eso escucho el sonido de elefante– **Pero de elefante.**

 **¿De elefante, enserio?** –Decía al ver dos elefantes pelearse.

 **Si no quieres, entonces puedes irte, en un segundo te alcanzo** –Decía empujándola– **Se los dije déjenmelo jaja…**

Korra iba a mitad de camino pero vamos, ella era Korra, una chica valiente que puede con cualquier cosa y nada le da miedo, se impulsó y corrió hacia el final de la roca de donde se encontraban, escucho a Terk diciéndole que regresara, pero ella no se rendía ante cualquier reto, se acercó hasta la manada de los elefantes que estaban platicando animadamente, cuando un pequeño creyó que era una piraña, Korra logro agarrar la cola de un de los elefantes, cuando todos se alborotaron, más aun al ver a Korra, esto provoco una estampida.

La estampida llego hasta donde estaba la manada, todos se quitaban del camino pero un cachorro se quedó en mitad de camino, por suerte Kerchak lo salvo antes de que fuera aplastado.

Terk regreso a la orilla para ir salvar a Korra, quien estaba inconsciente.

 **Vamos Korra levanta…** –Fue interrumpida por un elefante cachorro.

 **Oye aléjate de ella, es una piraña y pueden tragarte en un segundo** –Decía asustado.

 **Ella no es una piraña, ella es…** –Fue interrumpida por la tos de Korra volteo a verla, estaba escupiendo el agua que había tragado– **¡Estas con vida!** –Decía emocionada mientras la abrazaba pero luego reacciono– **¡Eres una tonta! ¿Quieres matarme de un infarto?**

Korra sonrió y le enseño el pelo de elefante, en eso el cachorro de elefante se acercó– **¿Por eso tanto alboroto? Mi colita está llena de esos** –Los 3 comenzaron a reír– **Me llamo Tantor**

 **Yo soy Terk** –Sonreía.

 **Y yo…** –Fue interrumpida por un grito.

 **¡Korra!** –Llego Kala, estaba preocupada– **Que susto, ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué paso?** –Preguntaba mientras la abrazaba.

Iba a contestar cuando llego Kerchak– **¿Qué paso?** –Dijo enojado.

 **Fue mi culpa** –Dijo Korra caminando hacia él– **Estábamos jugando y…**

 **¿Jugando? Por poco casi muere un cachorro** –La interrumpió.

 **Fue un accidente** –Retrocedía un poco pero su madre lo acurruco con ella.

 **Kerchak, solo es una niña** –Trataba de calmarlo.

 **Kala ya no la defiendas** –Le replicaba

 **Ya aprenderá** –Le decía con suavidad

 **Jamás aprenderá, mírala, ella no es como nosotros** –Trataba de hacerla entrar en razón– **Ella jamás será de la familia**

Esto le dolió tanto a Korra como a Kala, no quiso seguir escuchando y corrió lejos de los brazos de su madre.

Llego la noche y Korra estaba enfrente de un riachuelo miraba su reflejo en este, enojada consigo misma, empezó a golpear el agua, porque era diferente a ellos, quizá no tenía pelaje, quizá su piel era morena, que la hacía tan diferente, en su rabieta se salpico de lodo y comenzó a llorar

Sintió un par de brazos que la abrazaban.

 **Korra, cariño ¿Qué haces?** –Pregunto con dulzura.

 **Mamá, ¿Por qué soy tan diferente?** –Pregunto con tristeza.

 **Porque estas cubierta de lodo** –Dijo mientras le limpiaba el ojo.

 **Kerchak dice que no pertenezco a la familia** –Decía tristemente

 **No importa lo que él diga** –Trataba de hacerle cosquillas pero esto solo la hacía enfurecer.

 **¡Mírame!** –Se apartó de ella enojada.

 **Te miro** –Se acercó a ella– **¿Y sabes que veo?, veo dos ojos iguales a los míos, una nariz, dos orejas** –Intento hacerle cosquillas de nuevo– **¿Qué más?**

 **Dos manos** –Al mismo tiempo las levantaba.

 **Exacto** –Korra bajo la mirada entristecida– **Cierra tus ojos** –Korra obedeció y Kala le puso su mano en su corazón– **Dime, ¿Qué sientes?**

 **Mi corazón** –Dijo sonriendo.

 **Ahora ven aquí** –La abrazo– **¿Qué escuchas?**

 **Tu corazón** –Contesto

 **Lo ves, somos iguales** –Se abrazaron– **Solo que Kerchak no lo ve así**

 **Yo hare que lo vea** –Dejo emocionada– **Seré la mejor simio.**

Pasaron los años y Korra se fue haciendo mayor, su físico cambio ahora ya estaba su abdomen y otros músculos marcados, era más fuerte, era ágil con el tiempo, aprendió a balancearse de las lianas, hizo a la lanza con la cual podía atrapar las frutas que se encontraban en lo alto de los árboles, ahora era más rápida.

Se ocultaba tras un arbusto, como era costumbre le encantaba asustar a su madre, se acercó sigilosamente se preparó y…

 **Ni te atrevas** –Decía su madre mientras escogía una fruta.

 **¿Cómo sabias que era yo?** –Decía mientras se ponía frente a ella y tomaba una fruta.

 **Son tu madre, lo sé todo** –Decía divertida– **¿Por cierto dónde estabas?**

 **Jajaja creí que lo sabias todo** –Reía divertida hasta que Terk la empujo, las dos forcejeaban, pero Terk la mando a volar, literalmente.

 **Hola tía Kala, que brillante pelaje tienes hoy** –Decía en forma halagadora.

 **Hola Terk** –Siguió comiendo su fruta.

No le dio tiempo de contestar pues Korra se abalanzo contra ella, de nuevo estaban jugando pesado, siguieron así, hasta que por accidente le pegaron a Tantor.

 **Vamos chicas, todo es diversión hasta que una se saque un ojo** –Les decía en forma de advertencia.

Las chicas seguían jugando ignorando por completo a su amigo, Korra le aplico una llave a Terk que se rindió a los pocos segundos.

 **Está bien tu ganas, me rindo** –Dejo en modo de súplica, algo había llamado su atención, siguió diciéndole hasta que la soltó– **¿Qué clase de animal eres?** –Decía enojada.

 **Llegue a la conclusión de que Korra es una subespecie de los elefantes** –Decía de modo filosófico Tantor.

 **¿Qué? Estás loco** –dijo en forma extraña

 **Vamos piénsalo de esta forma, a ella le gusta el maní, a mí me gusta también** –Con aire soñador

 **¡Ay vamos! No se parecen en nada** –Replicaba **.**

Un rugido las asusto, más bien a toda la manada, Kerchak inmediatamente fue al rescate, peleo contra Zabur, pero fue derrotado, se abalanzo contra él pero Korra intervino, poco a poco se iban alejando, Korra ataco con su lanza pero esta fue rota a la mitad, esquivaba los ataques de Zabur, vio la mitad de la lanza que tenía la "cuchilla" y corrió hacia ella, Zabur se saltó encima de Korra, en ese momento, todo se calmó.

Korra quito el cuerpo de Zabur, todos estaban felices de que ella estuviera viva, con un rasguño en su brazo pero no era grabe, llevo el cuerpo del jaguar ante Kerchak, quizá así se ganaría su aprobación.

Él la miro sorprendido y ella lo miraba con una sonrisa, pero un sonido a lo lejos los distrajo.

 **Manada, vámonos** –Ordeno.

Se oyó otra vez ese sonido, Korra no quería desobedecer pero quería saber que era, así que se dirigió de dónde provenía.

Una vez allí, pudo observar huellas de un animal extraño, escucho otra vez ese sonido pero esta vez fue más cerca, subió a un árbol y se dio cuenta de que aquel animal extraño, estaba cortando unos tipo arboles*** se ocultó entre los arbustos y pudo ver al tipo extraño, era alto, tenía ojos color ámbar, llevaba una bufanda roja, se sorprendió, en cierto modo era parecido a ella, enseguida vio a otros extraños, uno era más viejo y la otra era una muchacha.

 **Mako ¿Qué fue todo eso?** –Decía preocupado

 **¿Estamos en peligro?** –A completo la muchacha

 **Nada de qué preocuparse Sr y Sra. Sato** –Decía sonriendo– **Solo creí ver algo.**

 **Qué bueno** –El Sr Sato siguió caminando.

 **¡Profesor no se mueva!** –Dijo en tono autoritario.

 **No lo hare** –Le contesto y sé que inmóvil, la Sra. Sato soltó una risita cubriéndosela con su mano.

 **¿Papá? ¿Mamá?** –Salía una chica entre los arboles raros, Korra quedo embobada con aquella joven– **¿Por qué tantos disparos?** –Se acercó a su padre mientras lo veía divertida por la posición que había quedado.

 **Shhh… Me dijo Mako que no me moviera** –Hacia el esfuerzo para mantener el equilibrio– **Vio algo** –Su hija se dirigió hacia el muchacho, su esposa en un acto travieso, empujo a su marido levemente haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayó– **Me moví** –La Sra., reía ante esto

 **Mako, sabes bien que estamos aquí para estudiar a los gorilas** –Lo dijo con la poca paciencia que tenía– **Y creo que los estas ahuyentando con tus disparos.**

 **Vamos Asami, ustedes le pidieron a mi padre que me dejara venir para brindarles protección y eso hare** –Decía en tono arrogante.

Asami iba a replicar cuando su padre la llamo– **Asami, mira donde estas parada** –Su padre estaba emocionado– **Es un Nido de Gorila.**

 **Miren allí hay más** –La Sra., señalaba– **Viven en manada** –Estaba aún más emocionada.

De repente Mako comenzó a disparar– **Mako ya basta** –Dijo irritada la muchacha– **Que tal si es un gorila.**

 **No estoy seguro que lo sea** –Miraba entre las ramas de los arboles– **Muy bien sigamos** –Él y los Señores Sato comenzaron a caminar.

Korra veía maravillada a la joven de aquel vestido amarillo, era muy hermosa, sus ojos verdes resaltaban, su tez blanca, era realmente hermosa, vio a la chica sacar un par de objetos algo estaba haciendo con el cachorro de babuino, este le quito la el objeto y ella lo siguió, le quito una hoja pero el pequeño se puso a llorar, la manada de mandriles*** comenzó a seguirla.

Korra se balanceo en una liana, Asami vio un precipicio y estaba dispuesta a lanzarse, cuando salto, Korra la tomo del vestido, ella esperaba la caída pero en vez de eso, creyó que volaba, sintió que algo en su bota y cuando vio era un mono mordiéndola, Asami lo golpeo con su paraguas, pudo quitarse al mono, pero al hacerlo, lo hizo con todo y su bota, Korra se detuvo en un árbol cargando a Asami estilo nupcial.

 **Suéltame** –Decía mientras bajaba de los brazos de Korra, pero luego se arrepintió, ya que los mandriles aun las seguían– **Te dije que no me soltaras** –Volvió a brincar a los brazos de Korra.

 ** _Decídete mujer_** –Pensó Korra, se deslizaba en los arboles pero para su mala suerte, los mandriles les llegaban por enfrente, Asami acrobáticamente se posiciono en la espalda de Korra y uso su sombrilla como escudo, cuando termino, rio triunfante pero un mandril hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, pero para no caerse, con sus piernas se sujetó del cuello de Korra, una vez que pudo quitárselo de encima, sonrió pero su paraguas se atoro del gancho con una liana.

 **Auxilióóóó…** –Grito Asami, mientras los monos se le trepaban.

Korra suspiro y negaba con la cabeza mientras la veía, tomo otra liana y logro alcanzarla tomándola del pie, se quitó a los monos de encima ya que estos los detuvo un tronco.

Korra lanzo un poco a Asami por los aires y ella se subía en un tronco viejo y roto que estaba en diagonal, para su mala suerte cuando atrapo a Asami el tronco se abrió, provocando que Korra hiciera un Split, cosa que le dolió, ya después se lo cobraría a la muchacha, escucho a mas monos acercarse, así que salto un poco y opto por usar el tronco para transportarse.

Mala idea, el tronco se partió a la mitad, haciendo que las chicas cayeran al precipicio, Korra se sujetó de unas lianas pero con el peso de Asami y la velocidad a la que iban, las mismas le quemaban, cuando por fin pudo disminuir la velocidad, uso la liana para impulsarse hacia un árbol cercano, el árbol que se partió en dos lo debido al peso de los monos caía sobre las chicas, Korra, con Asami en la espalda, esquivaba hábilmente hasta que encontró una rama "segura", bajo a Asami de su espalda, la puso enfrente y ella la cubrió para que no la dañara.

Una vez segura, un mono con su cachorro "planeaba" mientras lo hacía, él y Korra discutían, Asami veía raro a Korra, hasta que esta volteo y le quito la hoja que tenía en el cinturón del vestido y se la dio al mono, cuando Korra volvió a mirar a Asami ella ya no estaba, más bien, estaba tratando de escapar, en el otro extremo había una rama de otro árbol "cercano".

 **Ay no, estoy atrapada en este árbol con una mujer que les habla a los monos** –Decía mientras trataba de no caer del árbol, así que se estiro y quedo en forma horizontal, sus pies en la otra rama y con sus manos se sujetaba del árbol– **Esto no puede empeorar** –suspiro pero al parecer ese no era su día pues comenzó a llover– **Parece que si** –bajo la mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos azules, esto la asusto haciendo que se impulsara.

Korra le puso un dedo en el pecho y la empujo levemente, una vez protegida de la lluvia, Asami arrincono.

 **Muy bien no te me acerques** –Amenazaba a Korra quien quería verla más de cerca– **Tú, salvaje, aléjate** –le puso el pie en el abdomen de corra, pero en lugar de sentirse amenazada, estuvo de curiosa, le agarraba los dedos provocándole cosquillas a la chica, una vez más su curiosidad, trato de alzar el vestido, Asami al percatarse de esto, le pego con su pie– **Escúchame bien, se buena chica** –mientras se hacía "bolita" pero Korra se acercaba cada vez más– **Mis padres no te trataran con…** –Korra puso una mano en la mejilla de la chica– **Eres una atre…** –Estaba dispuesta a pegarle una bofetada pero Korra detuvo su mano, observó que tenía una color extraño pero su guante tenía un pequeño agujero, así que lo retiro y pudo ver el color natural su mano y la puso con la suya, demostrando que eran iguales.

Asami se tranquilizó ante ese acto y pudo ver una mirada tierna en ella, unos azules hermosos y además de que tenía un buen cuerpo, pensar en eso, hizo que sintiera un calor extraño, cuando vio que Korra se acercaba ya no opuso resistencia, vio cómo se acomodaba en su pecho, Korra escucho que su corazón latía muy rápido y sonrió.

Korra tomo el rostro de Asami y lo acerco a du pecho, ella también escucho su corazón pero al estar pensando cosas con una extraña se sonrojo y se retiró de ella.

 **Vaya, muy lindo tu palpitar** –Dijo nerviosa, quiso despejar su mente y comenzó a intentar peinarse, que durante su trayecto, su peinado se arruino.

 **Muy lindo** –La imito Korra.

 **Gracias aunque no puedo peinarme bien con tanta humedad…** –Luego reacciono– **¿Qué? ¿Tú puedes hablar? Todo este tiempo creí que eras una loca salvaje que en cualquier momento querría aprovecharse de mí** –sonrió mientras se acomodaba para quedar enfrente de ella– **Me lo hubieses dicho antes así te habría preguntado sobre…** –Korra pensó que estaba hablando demasiado, así que le puso sus dedos en sus labios para que se callara.

 **Korra** –Se señalaba así misma, Asami la vio confundida– **Koo-rraa** –Se volvía a señalar.

 **Ah ya sé** –Dijo Asami emocionada.

 **Ah ya sé** –Imito Korra– **Korra** –Se señaló– **Ah ya sé** –Luego la señalo a ella

 **No, no, no, soy Asami** –Se presento

 **No, no, no, soy Asami** –Korra la imito.

 **No** –Sonrió– **Asami** –Se señaló– **Korra** –Y luego a ella– **Asami** –Se señaló de nuevo.

 **Asami** –Dijo Korra tomándola del mentón, ambas se sonrieron, todo a su alrededor, desapareció, solo estaban ellas dos.

 **Así es** –Sonrió, ambas fueron interrumpidas cuando escucharon un disparo– **Mako** –Decía con emoción

Korra se acercó a la orilla de la rama volviendo a escuchar el disparo– **Mako** –Imitándola.

Asami rio, le parecía tierna la manera en que Korra la imitaba– **Korra, ¿Me puedes llevar a mi campamento?** –Decía de forma que Korra la entendiera.

Korra imito el sonido del disparo en forma de afirmación, Asami volvió a sonreír, Korra paso su brazo por su cintura y ella la abrazo del cuello– **Pero podemos ir caminandooo…** –Decía mientras Korra comenzaba a balancearse.

 **Caminandoo…** –La imito.

 **¡Koorraaaa!** –Terk y Tantor la buscaban al que había desaparecido.

 **¿Dónde estará esa niña?** –Estaba molesta– **No soy su niñera.**

 **Vamos, no seas gruñona** –Reía Tantor– **Además no somos los únicos buscándola.**

 **Si, como sea** –Cruzándose de brazos.

 **Solo espero que Kerchak no la encuentre primero** –Decía uno de sus amigos

Llegaron a un claro donde había varias cosas raras, detrás de ellos llegaron más Gorilas, empezaron curiosear, rompían cada objeto que veían (y crearon una pegajosa canción xD).

Mako y los Señores Sato escucharon varios ruidos que provenían de su campamento, que a pesar de estar retirados, los escuchaban, pero no eran los únicos, ya que Kerchak y otros gorilas escucharon el escándalo y fueron a ver que ocurría.

Korra y Asami llegaron justo en media fiesta, la segunda estaba sorprendida y emocionada de ver a los Gorilas, Terk al verla se acercó a saludarla al igual que los demás.

 **Ahora entiendo** –Sonrió con ternura– **Es su familia.**

Korra le hizo señas de que se acercara, Asami estaba a punto de dar un paso cuando sintió aire en su cuello y un gruñido, se dio media vuelta y se encontró con Kerchak, el cual le rugió, Asami atino a tirarse al suelo y cubrió su cabeza, Kerchak la olfateo, después alzo la dejo y rugió diciendo que se fueran, así obedecieron, Korra volteo ver a Asami con tristeza, ella solo le asintió dándole a entender que estaría bien, Korra más tranquila se fue.

Momentos después, llegaron los Señores Sato y detrás de ellos llego Mako. Asami les conto todo lo que paso, incluso lo de su pobre bota.

 **Y entonces ella me salvo** –Su madre se dio cuenta que su hija hablaba de manera soñadora sobre esa joven.

 **¿Quién es la maravillosa joven hija?** –Asami se dio cuenta del tono se su madre y esto provoco un ligero sonrojo.

 **Korra, la chica mono** –Sonrió al recordarla.

 **Oh cariño** –Su madre la abrazo– **Vamos a limpiar este desorden** –Así las dos mujeres se pusieron a limpiar.

El Sr. Sato y Mako se miraron extrañados, mujeres quien las entiende, decidieron dejarlas y ellos fueron por algo de madera para la fogata.

Llego la noche, cenaron y los caballeros se fueron a dormir, dejando a las mujeres un rato más, Asami se la había pasado sonriendo y suspirando.

 **Asami, has estado sonriendo y suspirando ¿Ocurre algo?** –Decía en tono dulce.

 **Bueno, mamá, la aventura de hoy fue, muy emocionante…** –Hizo una pausa– **¿Cómo supiste que papá era el indicado para ti?** –Se atrevió a preguntar.

 **Solo lo había visto una vez y se puede decir que fue amor a primera vista, estaba igual que tú, me ponía nerviosa, se aceleraba mi corazón y me sonrojaba, sentía que él era mi complemento, me sentía bien estando con él y viceversa, años más tarde nos casamos** –Relataba su madre, se dio cuenta que ella había descubierto lo que comenzaba sentía hacia cierta morena– **Sueña con tu chica mono** –Dijo en tono burlón y se dirigió a la tienda donde dormía su esposo.

Asami sonrió y se dirigía a su tienda cuando una voz la llamo– **Asami** –Ella volteo y vio a Mako, quien había escuchado la plática, entonces decidió adelantar sus planes, aparentaba estar nervioso– **Yo… quiero que sepas que… me gustas mucho… desde que éramos niños** –Termino con un suspiro.

Ella no se esperaba eso y menos ahora que se estaba comenzando a enamorar de alguien más– **Mako… sabes que yo siempre te he visto como un amigo y hermano…** –No quería herirlo, al menos no tanto.

 **Por favor dame una oportunidad** –Rogo– **Al menos déjame intentarlo.**

 **Lo siento Mako** –No sentía nada por él que no fuera amistad– **No quiero arruinar nuestra amistad.**

 **No me rendiré tan fácil** –Dijo con determinación.

 **Entonces ese será tu problema** –Dijo fastidiada y entro a su tienda, Mako no dejaría que una chica mono arruinara sus planes, ni que esa chica se quedara con "SU" Asami– **_En cada juego hay competencia****_** –Pensó molesto y se fue a su tienda.

Mientras tanto, Korra y Kerchak habían discutido, subió a un árbol estaba molesta, pero de pronto vino a su mente la chica de ojos verdes esmeralda, su sonrisa y todo lo que sintió estando con ella, quería verla de nuevo, aprender más de donde venía, que objetos eran los que tenían.

Paso la noche y a la mañana siguiente, Asami le explicaba a sus padres como era Korra, lo hacía con tanta emoción que su madre solo sonreía y su padre estaba confundido.

 **Es una chica sin lenguaje, sin comportamiento humano y sin respeto al espacio personal** –Decía recordando en la manera en que se acercó, sus padres solo reían, pero Mako observaba molesto, si quería que Asami se fijara en él, tendría que desaparecer la chica mono.

Asami dibujaba a Korra, estaba dibujando sus ojos con gran detenimiento, su padre capto lo que le pasaba a su hija, ya entendía el por qué hablaba así de ella.

 **Hija, ¿Quieres que te dejemos a solas con la pizarra?** –Se burló el Sr. Sato, la familia Sato empezaron a reír, Mako no soporto más y se acercó.

 **¡Ay! Por favor, estamos aquí para buscar a los gorilas, no a una chica mono de tus fantasías infantiles** –Tomo su rifle.

 **Mako, no la imagine, Korra es…** –Fue interrumpida por la nombrada, que cayó en medio de ambos– **Real** –Decía con orgullo, sus padres y Mako estaban asombrados.

 **Señores Sato, Asami aléjense** –Apunto hacia Korra, pero Asami llego a tiempo para mover el rifle hacia otra dirección evitando que le diera a Korra.

 **Mako** –El nombrado se sorprendió al igual que los Señores Sato.

 **¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?** –Le preguntó mirándola seriamente.

 **Cree que ese es el nombre del sonido del rifle** –Explico Asami, enseguida Korra se dirigió hacia ella levantándose en sus dos piernas, sonrió y le tomo la mejilla.

 **Asami** –Sonrió.

 **Hola… emm… Korra** –sonrió nerviosamente y se sonrojo, sus padres las miraron con ternura, pero su padre aprovecho para molestar a su hija.

 **Jajaja ahora entiendo lo del espacio personal** –Él y su esposa rieron.

Korra observó a Mako e imitaba su forma de pararse, provocando que Asami riera.

El Sr Sato decía que Korra era un tipo de eslabón perdido, pero a Mako se le ocurrió que podría servirle de ayuda para encontrar a los gorilas, así que trato de explicarle a Korra lo que quería, primero le grito y ella lo imito, intento dibujando a un "gorila" en la pizarra, Korra tomo la tiza y comenzó a pintar sobre el dibujo de Mako, entonces empezaron a discutir como niños pequeños hasta que Asami intervino.

 **Mako yo me encargare de esto** –Dijo divertida

~(owo)~

 _TA-dA (? Jaja bueno, este es el primer Cap xD asi que espero que les guste, esta película me gusta mucho :3_

 _*La verdad no sé qué edad tenga más o menos Terk xD_

 _**Creo que así se escribe xD_

 _***Creo que si son Mandriles, si tienen el trasero rosado entonces si xDD_

 _****Eso me dijo un "amigo" cuando empezó a ligar con la chica que me gustaba -.-# maldeto 7n7)g_

 _Dejen su Review y díganme que les pareció, acepto sus sugerencias y si quieren que agregue algo o modifique, háganmelo saber, ¡Hasta la próxima!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola, vaya sorpresa que me he llevado, me alegro que les guste tanto como a mi :3_

 _N/T:_

 ** _Yui Aishimasu-Hiro_** ** _:_** _Me alegra que te guste :3_

 ** _Masspao:_** _Jajaja mientras escribía también escuchaba las canciones xD, Jajaja haré una lista de las películas de Disney (y otras) que podría adaptar._

 _Créeme lo pensé pero no me los imagino así, de hecho se me hacía raro Dx :'c_

 _Jajaja también quisiera saber que planea Mako xD_

 ** _Ruha_** ** _:_** _La verdad nunca creí llegar tan lejos, gracias, no es que odie a Mako, simplemente quisiera quemarlo vivo y hacerlo picadillo para luego bailar alrededor del fuego, pero todo es con cariño :3_

 ** _Madelain_** _: Gracias ouo, claro, voy a ver las pelis y ya veré si tendría que modificarlas o algo, las anotare en la lista xD_

 ** _LunaRedDragn_** _: Lamento hacerte esperar tanto, me alegra que te guste._

 ** _Sofia3_** _: Jajaja aún no mueras que te mucho falta por leer jaja, ¡Saludos desde México! xD_

 ** _Ryuzaki_** _: Espero que te guste_

 ** _Ali_** _: Si es una ternura :3_

 ** _Rarie-Roo 07_** _: Jajaja ¿Te parece una historia loca? xD_

 ** _13_** _: Jajaja espero que te guste, ummm hare un cap especial sobre eso ¡va OuO!_

 ** _Nobodyknows05_** _: Jajaja Que bueno que te guste :3_

 ** _Zaruko Hatsune_** _: Jajaja Muchas Gracias :3_

 ** _Catchig RE:_** _Jajaja A mí también me da risa Jajaja_

~(ouo)~

 ** _Capítulo 2_**

El Sr Sato decía que Korra era un tipo de eslabón perdido, pero a Mako se le ocurrió que podría servirle de ayuda para encontrar a los gorilas, así que trato de explicarle a Korra lo que quería, primero le grito y ella lo imito, intento dibujando a un "gorila" en la pizarra, Korra tomo la tiza y comenzó a pintar sobre el dibujo de Mako, entonces empezaron a discutir como niños pequeños hasta que Asami intervino.

 **Mako yo me encargare de esto** –Dijo divertida

Los señores Sato y Asami le enseñaron, que en ese tiempo era el proyector, varias fotos, un gorila, un hombre, Korra miraba curiosa.

Pasaron las siguientes, Asami veía enternecida la curiosidad de Korra, llegaron a una foto de una pareja bailando, Korra divertida tomo a Asami e intento bailar con ella, los Señores Sato reían ante la escena, Mako estaba irritado y molesto.

Cambio la imagen mostrando los planetas del sistema solar, el Sr. Sato le explico astronomía, Korra miro a través del telescopio y observo un cometa, sonrió sorprendida.

Al día siguiente Asami le enseñaba a leer, al principio se le dificulto pero poco a poco, fue haciéndose más fácil, se la paso aprendiendo casi todo el día, de vez en cuando se divertía jugando con Asami.

Después aprendió a andar en bicicleta, el Sr Sato le enseño, que para su sorpresa, aprendió muy rápido, ambos se divertirán.4

Asami poco a poco se fue enamorando más de ella y su madre estaba de feliz de que su hija encontrara a alguien que la hacía feliz, que no se fijara en su posición social, en si dinero o su economía, como la mayoría de los chicos que la pretendían en Londres, los cuales muchos resultaban ser unos groseros.

Después de divertirse con el padre de Asami, Mako se dispuso a preguntarle y enseñarle todo lo que sabía de los gorilas, pero eso simplemente la aburría pero para su suerte ahí estaba la chica de ojos esmeralda, detrás de Mako estaba Asami quien los cuidaba para que no se fueran a pelear, no dejaba de verla, Mako se dio cuenta y trataba de distraerla pero simplemente no podía por más que quisiera.

Korra despertaba temprano, apenas y salía el sol cuando ella ya iba de camino hacia el campamento de Asami, esto preocupo a Kala y entristecía a Terk, últimamente se iba y no decía a donde.

Al llegar al campamento vio a Mako caminando presuntuosamente y ella imito su andar, estaba entretenida cuando vio a Asami, dibujando un ave de colores, cuando llego a su lado, ella le enseño el boceto, pero el ave se asustó y se fue, vio que Asami se puso triste y eso no le gusto.

Se le ocurrió una idea, tomo la tomo de la mano, la guio hasta un gran árbol, le dijo que se sostuviera fuerte, Asami le hizo caso abrazándola fuertemente de la cintura, cuando llegaron hasta la copa del árbol, donde era el nido de aves de colores, Asami estaba feliz, al verla feliz de nuevo, se quedó embobada, también estaba enamorándose de esa chica de ojos verdes, pasaron toda la tarde con las aves, hasta que se hizo de noche.

Asami le pidió que le enseñara a balancearse en las lianas, ella gustosa acepto, le dio una liana, levemente la empujo, tomo otra y se balanceaba detrás de ella, tomo la liana de Asami e hizo que se enredara con la suya, quedando enfrente de muy juntas, se fue acercando a ella poco a poco, Asami estaba nerviosa que involuntariamente se volteó, esto la sorprendió, sonrió un poco para ocultar su tristeza.

Decidió romper el silencio diciéndole que volvieran al campamento, ella estuvo de acuerdo, se abrazó de ella nuevamente y bajaron.

Llegaron al campamento, los padres de Asami estaban contentos de verlas. Tenía que volver con la manada o la buscarían de nuevo, se despidió, dijo que regresaría y se fue.

Korra estaba entretenida con una maqueta del sistema solar, mientras Mako discutía con Asami.

 **Hemos hecho todo lo que ella quiere** –Estaba molesto de que pasara más tiempo con Asami cumpliéndole sus caprichos y le robaba su atención– **El barco podría llegar en algunos días.**

Asami por un lado estaba molesta, pero por el otro le daba la razón.

 **Korra** –La nombrada volteo a verla con una sonrisa– **¿Nos podrías llevar hasta los gorilas?, ¿entiendes lo que te digo?**

 **Si, entender** –Se le borro la sonrisa, no quería que Kerchak los lastimara.

 **¿Y?** –Pregunto con emoción.

 **No poder** –Dijo tristemente.

 **¿Por qué?** –Estaba sorprendida y desilusionada.

 **Kerchak** –Se levantó, decidió irse pero Mako la detuvo, estaba molesto y le empezó a reclamar.

 **Hakuna Matata*, Mako** –Brinco encima de él, lo dejo que hiciera su berrinche, le dijo a Asami si podía ver de nuevo las fotos en el "proyector" ella accedió, seguía viéndolas, hasta que Asami se quedó dormida, puso la última foto, donde veía una pareja donde un hombre le daba flores a una mujer, volteo a verla y sonrió.

En su camino al campamento fue recogiendo unas flores se las quería dar a Asami

 **Se ve muy feliz** –Decía Tantor mientras la veía irse.

 **¡Tks! le doy a lo mucho una semana** –Decía Terk molesta.

Al llegar, vio a varios hombres cargando varias cosas.

 **Oh vamos, no se lleven eso** –Decía el señor Sato– **No me iré de aquí sin antes ver a un gorila.**

Con su mirada buscaba a Asami, la encontró con Mako, su mamá y con otro hombre.

 **Por favor, Diga se descompuso o tuvo una falla técnica el barco y denos dos días más** –Mako estaba molesto.

 **Bien sabe que no puedo hacer eso joven Mako** –El capitán insistió– **No puedo llegar tarde a los otros puertos de Londres.**

 **Entonces habremos venido hasta aquí para nada** –Asami también estaba molesta.

 **Por favor denos más tiempo** –Decía la Sra. Sato tranquila.

 **Lo siento Señora Sato** –Dijo serio– **Pero no puedo hacer eso** –Se retiró.

 **Iré a buscar a tu padre** –Dijo con tristeza y se retiró.

 **¡Todo esto es culpa de esa chica mono!** –Mako le reclamo una vez que se quedaron solos

 **¡No es su culpa Mako!** –Replico.

 **¡Claro que sí, si no hubieses conocido, tú estarías conmigo y hubiésemos encontrado a los gorilas!** –Seguía.

 **¡Eres un tonto egoísta, yo jamás estaría con alguien como tú!** –Guardo su pañuelo en su maleta y comenzó caminar, estaba tan enojada que no se dio cuenta que choco con Korra haciendo que sus flores se deshicieran por el golpe.

 **Korra** –Dijo con ternura olvidando el enojo con Mako– **Tenía miedo de que no vinieras, el barco arribo, es el que nos llevara a casa** –Se puso nerviosa– **Yo… bueno… mis padres y yo… quisiéramos que… bueno si hay alguna posibilidad… de que vinieras con…. conmigo** –Se puso roja como tomate.

Korra lo pensó un poco– **Ir a Londres hoy y volver aquí mañana** –Dijo sonriendo.

 **No, no creo que vallamos a volver otra vez** –Dijo aun nerviosa.

 **¿No volver?** –Estaba confundida.

 **Se suena espantoso pero debes estar con nosotros** –Hablo rápido tratando de convencerla– **Conmigo.**

 **Asami debe quedar con Korra** –Se hincó poniendo una mano en su pecho y le estiro las flores que quedaban en su mano.

 **¿Quedarme aquí?** –Se le cayó la maleta y esta se abrió tirando su ropa– ¡ **Ay no!, no, rayos, Korra veras, tengo que regresar, por mis padres y…** –Se agacho a recoger sus cosas y fue interrumpida.

 **Asami quedar** –Puso cara de perrito.

 **Pero** –Estaba indecisa, quería quedarse, pero y ¿sus padres?, tenía una guerra de emociones, estaba feliz, triste, sorprendida, no sabía que hacer o que decir– **No… No sigas** –Se levantó llorando y se fue de ahí.

Korra se puso triste creyendo que había hecho algo mal, estaba a punto de irse cuándo fue llamada.

 **Asami es difícil de complacer eh** –Dijo Mako burlón– **Si no fueras una salvaje posiblemente no te hubiese rechazado** –Korra no entendía que quería decir– **Yo la cuidare por ti en Londres, estará mejor conmigo, puedo ofrecerle más cosas que tu** –Ella ignoraba por completo a Mako, solo pensaba en Asami– **Pero hay algo que puedes hacer como regalo de despedida.**

 **¿Qué regalo?** –Si eso hacia feliz a Asami, le daría cualquier cosa.

 **Ver a algún gorila la haría feliz** –Vio la cara de interés en Korra– **Será mejor que lleve sus cosas.**

 **Mako** –Dijo después de pensarlo un poco– **Si Asami ve gorilas, quedar.**

 **Puede que lo haga, después de todo para es hizo este viaje** –Sonrió satisfecho, había caído.

 **Lo hare** –Estaba determinada a hacer lo que sea porque ella se quedara.

 **Bien dicho, iré por los Sato** –Dejo el equipaje.

 **Yo hacer algo, regresar en un rato** –Dijo Korra y sin más se adentró a la jungla, mientras Mako iba por la familia.

Ya en la jungla, Korra les pide un gran favor a sus amigos.

 **Por favor Terk, solo te pido que distraigas a Kerchak por un rato** –Trataba de convencerla.

 **¿Te has vuelto loca?** –Dijo enojada subiendo en el lomo de Tantor.

 **Yo con mucho gusto lo distraería…** –Terk lo tomo de la trompa como señal de que se callara.

 **Tu solo cierra la trompa y sácame de aquí** –Tantor comenzó a caminar– **¿Puedes creer los que nos hizo?, Nos tira como jirafa recién nacida, bah, luego viene y nos pide que hagamos un numerito…** –Fue interrumpida ya que Korra cayó enfrente de ella y encima de Tantor.

 **Terk te lo pido como amiga** –Puso carita de perrito suplicador.

 **Aaaaaayyy… aaaayyy…** –A esa cara no le podía decir que no– **Aaayy esa cara y esos ojos y ese Aaahh** –Cedió– **De acuerdo pero no me obligues a hacer algo vergonzoso ¿Entendiste?**

Korra le dio indicaciones de lo que tenía que hacer.

 **¡TE VOY A MATAR!** –Salió de los arbustos el vestido de Asami, su sombrero, unas hojas en la cabeza aparentando ser cabello, unos cocos atados en el pecho y lápiz labial mal puesto.

A su lado apareció Tantor, su trompa estaba disfrazada con las ropas del Señor Sato, tenía una camisa, un sombrero y pasto que simulaba el bigote.

 **Sabes, en realidad ese vestido te adelgaza** –Dijo tranquilamente.

 **Ay ¿en serio? Creí que era un escote algo atrevido** –Dijo con vanidad**

Él iba a contestar pero fue interrumpido por un rugido.

 **Aaahhhh… Cooorreeee nos alcanza… aaaaahhh** –Gritaba Terk mientras corría pues Kerchak los iba correteando.

Un poco lejos, Korra guiaba a los Sato y a Mako, este último revisaba su mapa cada que había un sendero nuevo y lo marcaba.

Después de un rato de caminar, llegaron con su manada, vio a su madre desde lejos, ella se acercaba pero al ver a su hija no estaba sola retrocedió, estaba confundida, porque su madre se alejaba, quería presentarle a Asami.

Los padres de Asami estaban asombrados al igual que ella.

 **Hija, es tu suegra** –La Sra. Sato le susurro divertida, su hija solo se sonrojo.

Korra empezó a llamarla, Asami lo medito un poco y después la imito, sus padres se unieron al llamado.

 **No puede ser** –Dijo Mako con Fastidio– **Vamos levántense** –Miro hacia arriba y vio a la manada de gorilas, quienes se asomaban a ver que era el ruido– **No se muevan** –Dijo en susurro.

La familia Sato estaba sorprendida, tanto que el Sr. Hiroshi se desmayó, su esposa reía divertida.

Asami vio a 3 cachorros de Gorila, uno quería asustarla pero en vez de eso, le dio ternura.

 **También es un gusto conocerte** –Dijo sonriendo, volteo a ver a su padre quien estaba entretenido con otros gorilas, le quitaban los piojos, su madre solo se reía.

Mako se acercó a la orilla del acantilado, y vio a lo lejos el barco, sonrió y marco en su mapa, pero otros gorilas le quitaron sus cosas, incluso su rifle.

Korra llamo a los 3 cachorros que estaban con Asami y jugo con ellos,

 ** _Se ve muy linda_** –Pensó mientras veía jugar con los cachorros pero al mismo tiempo se sonrojo, se acercó con Korra– **¿Me enseñas?** –Pregunto tiernamente

 **¿A hablar gorila?** –Sonrió

 **Si** –Dijo mientras cargaba a uno de los cachorros.

Se puso frente a ella– **Uui**

 **Uui** –La imito.

 **Eu~** –Siguio

 **Eu~** –Ambas rieron

 **U~** –Korra se acercaba más a ella.

 **U~** –Estaban demasiado cerca, esto ocasionó que se sonrojara y se separara un poco– **Uuieu~** –Dijo todo junto.

Ante esto los cachorros se emocionaron y se pusieron felices.

 **Jajaja ¿Que les dije?** –Sonrió con ternura.

 **Que Asami se queda con Korra** –La miraba con una sonrisa embobada.

 **¿Qué?** –Se le borro la sonrisa– **Pero… Korra creí que ya habíamos hablado de esto…** –Ambas se pusieron tristes, hasta que escucharon un grito.

De los arbustos, salió Terk y Tantor.

 **¿Ese es mi vestido?** –Pregunto sorprendida y confundida.

 **Oh, Oh** –Fue lo único que dijo Korra antes de que llegara Kerchak.

Korra trato de calmarlo y estaba funcionando hasta que Mako le quito el rifle al gorila y sin querer le apunto, hizo lo enojar, en seguida fue directo a atacarlo pero Korra lo detuvo a tiempo, estuvieron forcejeado, ella lo había tomado del cuello y haciendo fuerza para detenerlo, mientras esto pasaba les dijo que se fueran, Asami no quería dejarla pero la Sra. Sato se la llevo

Por la falta del aire callo sin fuerza, Korra lo soltó.

 **Yo… No… Perdón** –Dijo jadeando.

 **Te ordene proteger a la familia** –Decía enojado– **Pero nos traicionaste.**

Sin decir más, se fue de ahí, subió a la rama de un árbol, el cual tenía la vista hacia el barco, llego la noche, Kala había ido a verla.

 **Estoy tan confundida** –Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

 **Ven conmigo** –Dijo tristemente– **Quiero mostrarte algo, que debí hacer hace años.**

La guio hasta la casa del árbol que habían construido sus padres, ahora estaba lleno de polvo también tenía ramas y algunas plantas que crecían dentro de ella.

Korra miro todo con curiosidad, observaba con detalle cada cosa, accidentalmente piso un portarretrato, al verlo más de cerca, se dio cuenta que los que estaban en la foto, eran sus padres biológicos.

 **Solo quiero que seas feliz** –Estaba preocupada y triste a la vez– **No importa que decidas.**

Kala salió de la casa, mientras Korra seguía pensando, Kerchak jamás la aceptaría hiciera lo que hiciera, él no la vería como una hija, sin embargo, Asami y sus padres la hacían sentir como si estuviera en casa, busco entre las cajas, encontró un vestido y un traje, recordó que Asami usaba vestidos y lo incomoda que se veía así que decidió ir con el traje, por suerte su padre no eran tan tosco, ni gordo como el Sr. Hiroshi y el traje le quedo justo cuando decidió salir, vio a su madre llorando.

 **No importa donde este** –Limpiaba sus lágrimas– **Tu siempre serás mi madre.**

Le dio un último abrazo y se fue a encontrar con Asami.

~(owo)~

*Estaba escuchando las canciones del Rey León xD

**Todas somos Vanidosas UvUr

¡Yep! Lo sé, está más corto que el 1er cap… los dejare con la intriga xD Jajaja no soy tan cruel como parezco, espero que les guste, ya sab


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! espero que estén bien, lamento mucho la ausencia, pero ya saben, por _x_ o _y_ razón, no se puede…

¡Aquí les raigo el ultimo capitulo espero que les guste!

 ** _N/T:_** Gracias por sus Review

 ** _CAPITULO 3_**

 _Le dio un último abrazo y se fue a encontrar con Asami…_

Ya estaba amaneciendo, en pocas horas saldría el sol, el capitán junto a Mako y los Srs. Sato esperaban a bordo de un bote que los llevaría al barco, pero Asami aún no subía, pues, tenía la esperanza de que Korra apareciera, no quería irse sin despedirse.

 **Asami, no vendrá, vámonos ya** –Decía Mako molesto.

Ella siguió con su mirada hacia la jungla esperando que apareciera, pero no lo hizo, dio un suspiro y con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos se dio media vuelta, su madre se levantó, bajo del bote y se acercó para abrazarla, no le gustaba ver a su hija así.

 **Hija, no deberías ponerte así** –La Sra. Sato sonrió.

 **Pero mamá, no me pude despedir** –Siguió sollozando en el hombro de su madre– **Ni siquiera pude convencerla de que viniera conmigo a Londres.**

 **No creo que eso sea necesario** –Sonrió la muer mayor– **Apuesto que ella habría venido por contigo sin dudarlo.**

 **¿Cómo sabes eso?** –Se separó de ella y se limpió las lágrimas

 **Bueno, si ella no quisiera, no usaría un traje chaqué ni tendría una sonrisa con un brillo especial en sus ojos** –Asami la miro con extrañeza, sin dudar dio media vuelta.

Estaba feliz y sorprendida de ver a Korra tan elegante, sin más la abrazo.

 **Creí que no volvería a verte** –Disfrutaba de ese abrazo– **Te ves muy bien.**

Korra se sonrojo y son rio, se separaron aunque no querían, ambas subieron al bote y el capitán comenzó a remar, todos, menos Mako, estaban felices por Korra, los Sato querían enseñarle muchas cosas más, ella solo estaba emocionada. Llegaron al lado del barco

 **Todos vendrán a conocerte, científicos, escritores…** –Dijo Asami emocionada

 **Si, incluso la Reina Victoria** –Decía el Sr. Sato en forma soñadora ganándose una fingida mirada asesina por parte de su esposa.

Asami reía– **Yo no la conozco pero dicen que es muy linda** –Uno por uno fue subiendo por la escalera, primero fue Mako seguido del capitán y después los Srs. Sato.

 **Estoy muy feliz de que vinieras con nosotros** –Asami sonrió con un ligero rubor.

 **¿Yo voy a estar con Asami?** –Korra pregunto con ternura.

 **Si… claro…** –Asami se fue acercando torpemente hasta tomar la escalera– **Con Asami** –Dijo nerviosa, sonrojada y comenzó a subir.

Korra sonreía, pero pronto desapareció por una cara de tristeza, volteo a su antiguo hogar, definitivamente extrañaría a sus amigos, dio un suspiro y comenzó a subir por la escalera.

Terk y Tantor llegaron corriendo hasta la costa, en cuanto Kala les dijo que Korra se había marchado, salieron a su búsqueda para al menos despedirse.

 **¡Korraaa~!** –Grito

 **Ay no, llegamos tarde** –Dijo Tantor triste, Terk bajo de su lomo.

 **No lo hubiéramos hecho si no te hubieras parado a pedir indicaciones** –Terk le dijo molesta.

 **No pudimos despedirnos** –Tantor se sentó tristemente

 **¿¡Si!? Pues largo de aquí** –Terk empezó a tirar piedras hacia el mar– **¿Quién te necesita? ¿¡Ehh!?** –Lanzaba todo lo que se le cruzaba en el camino– **¡Adelante, vete lampiña!** –Estaba molesta pero poco a poco se le fue quebrando su voz– **¡Eres una** **ingrata morena sin pelo!** –Tomo una piedra más grande e intento lanzarla pero sin mucho éxito– **¡Ya no me importas!** –Se sentó junto a Tantor– **Largo** –Dijo tristemente, Tantor la observaba, sabía que todo lo que dijo no era cierto, así que la dejo desahogarse– **¿Tu que me ves?**

 **También voy a extrañarla** –Dijo tristemente.

Terk se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la jungla, Tantor la siguió

Al llegar, Korra miro por últimas vez la jungla y en seguida un grito la alerto.

 **¡Korra!** –La nombrada giro rápidamente, lo que vio no le gustó nada e hizo ponerla furiosa.

Un tipo gordo estaba sometiendo a su pelinegra, comenzó a acercarse pero otros tipos quería atraparla, pero con su gran habilidad logro esquivarlos, subiendo al mástil, desde arriba pudo ver a los Srs. Sato y al capitán, al igual que Asami eran sometidos, estaba pensando como liberarlos pero sintió que un tipo quería agarrarla y por inercia, salto hacia una caja grande de metal, logro aferrarse pero debido a que no podía apoyarse por los zapatos, no aguanto más y se soltó, cayendo encima de otra caja de madera, la cual al impacto se rompió.

Los tripulantes no perdieron tiempo y dos de ellos la agarraron, hizo varios intentos para zafarse pero no podía, seguía tratando de liberarse cuando escucho un disparo.

 **¿Qué está pasando aquí?** –Grito con autoridad.

 **Mako… ayúdame** –Suplico Korra aun siendo sostenida

 **¿Quién me habla?** –Pregunto con arrogancia– **Cierto, la chica mono** –Dijo burlándose, esto la molesto bastante, de nuevo trato de liberarse pero Mako la golpeo en el estómago con la coleta del rifle sacándole el aire.

Korra se inclinó tomándose el estómago– **¿Por… que…?** –Dijo con dificultad.

 **¿Por qué? Bueno si vivieras en la sociedad entenderías que tus peludos amigos valen mucho cada uno** –Sonrió de manera arrogante– **No lo habría hecho sin tu ayuda.**

 **¡Creímos que eras nuestro amigo!** –Grito Asami

 **Un cazador siempre será cazador** –La miro sonriendo– **No quería que pasará de esta forma, pero dado a que has preferido a la chica mono, no me queda más remedio que deshacerme de ella también**

 **¿Qué se supone que harás con nosotros?** –Pregunto molesto el Sr. Sato– **Si nos matas, te culparan y estarás en graves problemas**

 **No sé, quizá dejarlos en alguna Isla desierta** –Sonrió– **La gente siempre se pierde en la jungla o es devorada por jaguares, lo que pase primero**

 **Aun así, nos buscaran** –Gruño el mayor de los Satos

 **Puede que sí, por ello me asegurare de que jamás los encuentren, enciérrenlos en la prisión** –Dio medio vuelta y se dirigió a un bote junto con sus tripulantes y las jaulas– **Vayamos de Caza**

 **¡Aaaahhh~!** –Grito Korra al ver que Mako se iba

En algún lugar de la jungla, cerca de la costa

 ** _¡Aaaahhh~!_** –El grito de Korra llego hasta los oídos de Tantor– **¿Oíste eso?** –Dijo preocupado– **Eso sonó a Korra**

 **¿Si? Pues que sus nuevos amigos le ayuden ahora** –Dijo desinteresada y molesta, más que nada dolida.

 **¡Ya me arte de tu berrinche!** –Le grito molesto tomándola del pelaje del cuello– **¡Vamos a salvar a nuestra amiga te guste o no!** –La sentó en su lomo– **¡Ahora sujétate! Tenemos que alcanzar un barco** –Emprendió carrera, estaba tan emocionado que no se dio cuenta que estaban en un pequeño acantilado y cayo directo al mar

 **¡Jamás me había sentido tan vivo!** –Grito con felicidad

 **¡Qué bien porque te voy a matar!** –Grito enojada.

 **¡No hay tiempo para eso preciosa!** –Ignorando por completo a la molesta gorila, y sin más se sumergió, justo en ese momento, Mako y sus seguidores pasaban justo encima de ellos en una lancha.

Nadaron hasta el barco…

En la prisión del barco…

Korra saltaba de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar alguna manera de salir para su fortuna, las paredes estaban ligeramente inclinadas esto le ayudaba a impulsarse para estamparse con todo su cuerpo contra la pared contraría, al chocar con la pared rompió un reloj que media la presión de una tubería, esto provocó que Korra se lastimara la mejilla, haciendo que sangrara, Los Sato la miraban con preocupación.

 **¡Korra detente por favor!** –Pedía Asami con preocupación– **No tiene caso, no hay salida.**

Korra cayó al suelo y respiraba agitadamente, Asami se acercó con cuidado para no alterar más a la morena, se agacho a su altura, la tomo de su mejilla sana y con un pañuelo limpio la sangre que había salido de su herida.

 **Mako** –Dijo con molestia.

 **Si, esa bestia nos traiciono** –La miro a los ojos, esos Zafiros expresaban muchas emociones.

 **No, yo traicione a mi familia** –Bajo la mirada.

 **Esas pobres creaturas, encerradas en esas frías jaulas… ¡En que se ha convertido este mundo!** –Molesto el Sr Hiroshi, golpeo la pared, pero el barco se inclinó, haciendo que todos cayeran a la misma dirección del barco– **Wou, no conocía mi fuerza** –Decía emocionado y mostraba su "musculo" el cual casi no tenía, de momento, el barco volvió a su posición normal, en eso se escuchó el barrito* de Tantor – **Sonó igual que a un elefante** –Estaba sorprendido

Tantor y Terk les dieron una paliza a los tripulantes que querían agarrarlos, después de asegurarse de que todo estaba "neutralizado" rompieron la jaula y liberaron a sus amigos.

 **Tantor** –Dijo Korra con felicidad y fue la primera en salir, sin más Terk la abrazo

 **Creí que no te volvería a ver y aquí estas** –Decía chillando, en eso Tantor la tomo con su trompa.

 **A veces me avergüenzas** –Decía en tono burlón.

Mientras esto ocurría Korra se quitó el traje y los zapatos lo más rápido que pudo, sonrió al ver a sus amigos, Asami se acercó a ella.

 **Adelántate, iremos de tras de ti en unos momentos** –Sin más, Korra se aventó al mar y nado hasta llegar a la costa, Asami recogió el traje mientras la veía adentrarse a la jungla

 **Asami, tenemos todo bajo control, ve con ella** –Decía tranquila la Sra. Sato mientras le quitaba el traje de las manos.

 **Pero mamá…** –Fue interrumpida

 **Como si no quisieras ir** –Se dio cuenta de sus intenciones– **Anda, ve y dale a Mako una lección que no olvidara** –Asami sonrió y subió al lomo de Tantor junto a Terk.

Con la manada, Kerchak caminaba tranquilo, supervisando que todo estuviera en orden, a lo lejos diviso a Kala, estaba deprimida, sabía que era por la partida de Korra, pero era lo mejor, ahora que lo pensaba, todo estaba tranquilo sin ella, aun recordaba cuando era cachorra y causaba desastres por todos la dos.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una bala de bengala roja, esto lo alerto al igual que a los demás gorilas, gracias a luz pudo ver a varios cazadores, que enseguida se acercaban con sus machetes, lanzas, jaulas y redes.

Varios gorilas fueron capturados, Kerchak trato de detenerlos pero también fue capturado.

Todos eran atados, a los cachorros los metían en sacos y a las madres las ataban o las metían en las jaulas, Kerchak observo que a Kala la estaban metiendo a una jaula, eso lo hizo enfurecer y logro romper la red, pero así como se liberó, fue amarrado de nuevo, pero esta vez, lo ataron de manos y pies y le echaron otra red encima, quedando completamente inmovilizado.

Se acercaba un tipo cargando su rifle, enseguida lo reconoció.

 **Vaya, nos volvemos a ver** –Decía de manera arrogante– **Se verá perfecto en mi habitación de trofeos, a papá le gustará** –Apunto su arma directo al Gorila Alfa

Mientras en el recorrido de Korra hasta donde estaba su familia pasaba por otras manadas, ellos entendieron la prisa y habían presentido que algo iba mal, así que sin dudarlo fueron a su ayuda.

Korra balanceándose de liana en una liana, llego justo antes de que Mako le disparara a Kerchak. Se impulsó sobre la liana y con fuerza empujo a Mako con los pies, haciendo que este saliera volando y se estampara con un árbol.

También llegaron otros animales y con ellos Asami montada en Tantor junto con Terk haciendo que los secuaces de Mako huyeran.

Después de esto, Korra bajo a liberar a Kerchak,

 **Has vuelto** –Dijo sorprendido, a lo que Korra solo sonrió, un tipo gordo se acercaba a pegarle a Korra por la espalda pero Kerchak la defendió.

Mako se levantaba del impacto, pudo observar como los animales ahuyentaban a sus secuaces, algunos eran encerrados en sus propias jaulas.

Mientras eso pasaba, Korra liberaba a los demás Gorilas que fueron atados con redes, Mako al darse cuenta de ello, ordenó a dos de sus secuaces que llevaran lo que pudieran al barco, estos obedecieron y cargaron la jaula de Kala, esta empezó a hacer ruidos para que la rescataran, Asami al estar cerca escucho el llamado y fue a su rescate.

Tomo una liana y se balanceo golpeando a un tipo y dejándolo consiente, el otro al ver a su compañero en el suelo de dirigió hacia ella para intentar tomarla pero fue detenido ya que un pequeño babuino le indico a su familia que fueran tras él.

Asami le pareció tierno ese acto, se dio cuenta que ese pequeño llevaba su sombrilla y su bota, el pequeñín le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

La chica de ojos verdes se acercó a la jaula e intento abrirla pero estaba atorada, en eso el secuas que estaba inconsciente despertó e intento golpearla con una llave, pero en ese momento Korra le cayó encima.

 **Justo eso necesitaba** –Tomo la llave y junto a Korra la liberaron.

Madre e hija se abrazaron, pero un disparo y un dolor en el brazo de Korra hizo que se separara de ella, volteo a su espalda y vio a Mako cargando de nuevo su rifle.

 **¡Aah!** –Korra se tomó su brazo apretando la herida, Kerchak al ver a su hija lastimada se abalanzo hacia Mako, pero este por acto en defensa le disparo directo en su pierna haciendo que cayera.

Korra se acercó rápidamente asegurándose de que no estuviera herido de gravedad, cuando termino corrió hacia Mako pero este disparo de nuevo, dándole erróneamente, a ella no le quedó otra opción más que trepar por las lianas.

 **Quieres jugar, pues vamos a jugar, me encantan los retos** –Asami trato de detenerlo pero este le golpeó la cabeza con el mango del rifle haciendo que quedara inconsciente– **Porque después de que me deshaga de ti, capturar a tu peluda familia será muy sencillo** –El cazador subió para alcanzarla.

Cuando subió hasta la copa del árbol, la busco pero no la veía por ninguna parte, hasta que sintió un gran empujón que lo mando a volar hasta otra rama unos metros más debajo de donde estaba y enfrente de él cayo su rifle.

Al recuperarse del golpe, se levantó y en ese instante se encontró con Korra quien le estaba apuntando

 **Adelante, dispara** –Sonrió, Korra miro el arma, Mako comenzó a reír.

 **¡No seré como tú!** –Azoto el arma en la rama, haciendo que se destrozara y miro a Mako con desprecio.

El cazador tomo el machete que tenía colgado en su cinturón y trato de herir a Korra, ella por instinto se hizo hacia atrás, apoyándose enseguida de las lianas que colgaban, Mako al dar otro machetazo rompió ese apoyo haciendo que cayera, a la mitad de la caída pudo sostenerse de nuevo, tratando de buscar una salida, Mako la sorprendió dando otro machetazo cortando las lianas que tenía enfrente, cuando alzo de nuevo su machete, Korra por impulso lanzo una liana haciendo que esta se enredara en su muñeca deteniendo la acción, al ver esto, lanzo otra a su pie, después dejo caer todas que estaban encima de ellos, Mako quedo completamente enredado de lianas.

 **¡Si crees que esto va a detenerme estas muy equivocada!** –Dijo furioso, comenzó a cortar cada una de las lianas sin darse cuenta que una se le enredo en el cuello

 **¡Mako espera!** –Grito alarmada, pero el nombrado la ignoro y cortó la última liana que lo sostenía, cuando se dio cuenta de su error ya era tarde, empezó a caer a gran velocidad, Korra trato de alcanzarlo pero no pudo, la liana que tenía enredada en el cuello se tensó.

Korra amortiguo su caída y al levantar la mirada, Mako ya no se movía, por un momento se asustó y bajo la mirada, sintió unos brazos alrededor de ella.

 **Tranquila, no pasa nada, todo está bien** –Asami le susurro dulcemente, Korra levanto la mirada y le sonrió– **Ven** –La tomo de la mano y la llevo a donde estaba Kerchak sentado, con un trozo de tela envuelto en su pierna.

Korra miro el vestido de Asami y vio que estaba rasgado, ella lo había curado– **No soy veterinaria pero, sé algo de primeros auxilios, eso detendrá la hemorragia** –Dijo al ver la cara confusa que tenía Korra, le causaba ternura.

 **Gracias** –Le sonrió y se acercó más a Kerchak y junto a él estaba Kala– **Creí que no confiabas en ella** –Dijo en tono burlón, Kerchak solo bufo y miro a otro lado.

 **Regresaste, ¿Por qué?** –Dijo viéndola de reojo

 **No podía dejarlos, sé que estas molesto pero, simplemente no podía, son mi familia** –Respondió con sinceridad, Kerchak la miro con una media sonrisa.

 **Siempre, perteneciste aquí, eres una de nosotros** –Korra estaba sorprendida, jamás creyó escuchar eso– **Mi hija** –Kala también estaba sorprendida y feliz, al fin la había reconocido como su hija, Korra junto a ella lo abrazaron.

 **Bien, es hora de irnos** –Dijo Kerchak tratando de levantarse, Kala lo ayudo en el proceso. La sonrisa de Korra se desvaneció, dio media vuelta y vio que Asami le sonreía, como si se despidiera.

De pronto empezaron a caer gotas, ya estaba comenzando a llover, Korra la tomo de las manos– **Ven conmigo** –Asami tenía la mirada triste, intento quitarle las manos pero ella las agarro con más fuerza sin lastimarla– **Empezará a llover, mañana volver a barco** –Con esa explicación se dejó guiar.

Korra la llevo hasta la casa en el árbol que sus padres biológicos hicieron, Asami se sorprendió al ver todo lo que ahí había, a pesar de estar lleno de polvo y plantas, al menos la protegería de la lluvia.

Korra seguía pensativa, no sabía qué hacer, quería quedarse, Kerchak al fin la había aceptado como su hija, pero al hacerlo, Asami se iría y si se iba con ella tendría que dejar a su familia. Todo estaba confuso, cuando sintió unos brazos conocidos alrededor de ella.

 **No importa lo que decidas, siempre estaré contigo** –Lo mismo le había dicho su mamá, ese mismo día, todo estaba confuso, no sabía qué hacer.

Asami quería que se fuera con ella, aunque también consideraba la idea de quedarse, pero tendría que dejar a su familia, si Korra quería quedarse, tendría que aceptarlo, junto con el hecho de que posiblemente jamás la volvería a ver.

Korra se separó de ese abrazo, no quería pero tenía que hacerlo, solo lo estaba haciendo más difícil y sin mirar atrás, salió de la casa, Asami lo entendió, no la detuvo, solo la miro irse, un rato después busco algo cómodo para poder dormir.

 _~ A La Mañana Siguiente~_

Asami despertó por la luz del sol que se filtraba por una de las ventanas, se tallo los ojos, se levantó de su improvisada cama y salió de la casa. Al salir se topó con Tantor y Terk, esta última le sonrió y le hizo señas de que subiera al lomo de Tantor Asami sorprendida lo hizo, una vez que estuvo arriba, Tantor comenzó a caminar, ella trataba de descifrar ese comportamiento, hasta que después de un rato, llegaron a la playa.

Asami lo primero que vio fue a Korra con su Traje chaqué de nuevo, que al parecer hablaba con sus peludos padres, bajo del lomo de Tantor y se a cerco a ellos.

Korra se percató de la presencia de Asami y volteo a verla con una sonrisa.

 **Creí que… tu…** –Asami no sabía que decir estaba sorprendida de verla vestida así.

 **Yo querer ir con Asami** –Korra sonrió

 **Pero… Dejaras a tu familia… tus amigos… tu hogar** –Asami estaba emocionada pero también no quería hacerse ilusiones

 **Korra llevar a familia y amigos aquí** –Se puso una mano en el pecho, justo donde se encuentra el corazón– **Ellos estar de acuerdo** –Asami dio media vuelta y vio que toda la manada de gorilas estaban ahí, al parecer se despedían de Korra.

Asami regreso su mirada a Korra y sin avisar la abrazo, estaba feliz, se separó de ella y la beso, eso sorprendió a Korra, jamás había hecho eso, así que era nuevo para ella.

Una tos fingida y una pequeña risa hizo que Asami se separara, al mirar detrás de Korra se dio cuenta de que sus padres estaban ahí, de lo emocionada que estaba no se dio cuenta que sus padres estaban al lado del bote esperándolas.

Al ver a sus padres se sonrojo, Korra quería volver a repetir aquella sensación que le provoco el beso, así que tomo las mejillas de Asami y la beso, fue gustosamente correspondida.

Se separaron hasta que les falto aire– **Tenemos que irnos** –Dijo mirándola a los ojos, deseando que no fuera una ilusión o que Korra no fuera a desaparecer.

Tomo su mano y la guio hasta el bote, una vez todos abordo, el capitán empezó a remar, Korra no apartaba la vista de la playa, cada vez se hacía más y más pequeña, una vez que llegaron al barco, subieron nuevamente y emprendieron su viaje de regreso a Londres.

~~ **Fin** ~~

* **Sonido que hacen los elefantes**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, les agradezco mucho los comentarios :D**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima adaptación ;D**


End file.
